


Let's Go

by liamthebastard



Series: Fanfic Follower Festivities [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Luke is Lucifer k, M/M, Seriously Destiel was not supposed to be here, boys go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tutoring Luke... who may or may not actually need it. And who may have just tricked Sam into going on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

Sam slammed his books down onto the table, earning a small glare from the librarian, but honestly he just couldn’t be brought to care. The boy he’d set the books in front of only grinned widely, and leaned even farther back in the chair. 

“Feet off the table,” Sam insisted, shoving them off when the boy made no move to follow his directions. “Just open your textbooks.”

“Come _on_ , Sam, loosen up a bit!” he complained as Sam shoved a book at him. 

“Luke, I don’t like you. I don’t _want_ to help you. But if I don’t put in my hours with you, I won’t get my scholarship. So shut up, and study,” Sam insisted. Luke rolled his eyes, but straightened up and actually opened the textbook Sam had given him. 

Sam gave a relieved sigh. “Okay. So, I know you’ve got a test this week over chapter eleven, why don’t we go over that?”

Luke kicked his legs in annoyance. “Sam, this is _boring_. Entertain me! Make this interesting for me,” Luke whined. Sam only frowned, rubbing at his hand absently for a second before he started quizzing Luke down.

At some point Luke laughed, and shoved him a bit. Sam flinched away, wary of Luke’s reputation around school as a bully and troublemaker, and Luke frowned but let it lie. “Sam, I’ll make you a deal,” Luke said after maybe an hour of studying. “If I get an A on this test –no curve, ninety percent or above– I get to take you out for dinner.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. So far, Luke had been uncooperative, unperturbed, and overall just uninterested in the whole process. From what Sam understood, Luke didn’t get good grades, hardly ever went to class, and was better known around the school for the various fistfights he got into after school hours (or during, come to think of it) than he was for studying. Still… if it got Luke interested, what would it hurt? Really, the odds of Luke managing more than a C on this test were pretty slim. 

“All right,” Sam agreed. “But let’s make it more interesting. If you get anything other than you’re a, you’ve got to lay off the underclassmen for the rest of the year.” Luke raised his eyebrows, but after a moment of silence, he agreed. 

They shook on it, and went their separate ways for the evening. 

oOo

Friday afternoon, during Sam’s free period, a stapled set of papers were slapped in front of him, with a large 92% written across the top and circled in red. Sam looked up slowly, already knowing that he’d see a sardonic smirk and bright blue eyes laughing down at him.

“Damn it,” Sam muttered, knowing that he had to follow through on his word. Luke was still grinning, and now he laughed, running a hand through his sandy hair and standing it on end. 

“Try not to sound so reluctant. I know you want me,” Luke said with a lewd wink. Sam started to splutter his protests, but Luke interrupted him. “No use arguing, I’ll pick you up at seven.” He started to back out of the library with a large grin. 

“Oh, and tell Dean him and Cas need to quiet down. Some of us like to sleep on the weekends.”

“God, gross!” Sam shouted, thoroughly disturbed. He did _not_ want to imagine his brother having sex, much less with someone he _knew_. Luke only smirked again; proud of having wrought a reaction out of Sam, and spun on his heel, disappearing from the library as quickly as he’d arrived.

oOo

It was six thirty, and Sam was _not_ freaking out. Not even a little. Not even when Dean pulled a weird face when Sam had told him his plans for the evening. 

He did freak out just a bit though when he stared at his closet and realized he only owned flannel. Seriously. Endless amounts of the stuff. A few t-shirts, to layer the flannel button-downs over, but still. With just the t-shirt, Sam felt nearly naked, but if he put on the flannel, he felt too layered up. Finally he just stole a sweatshirt from Dean’s bottom drawer and pulled it on over his t-shirt. 

He ambled downstairs, nearly falling a few times when he tripped over his own feet, and stepped into the kitchen for some water, hoping to settle his nerves.

Dean and Cas were sitting at the kitchen table, working on homework. Cas gave Sam a nod when he came in. “I understand you have a date with my brother this evening,” Cas began. Sam gave a sharp nod.

“I lost a bet to him,” Sam explained, and then elaborated when Cas seemed confused. “If he got more than a ninety on his last test, I had to go with him to dinner. If he got less than a ninety, he had to leave the underclassmen alone for the rest of the year.” Sam shrugged, but Cas started to chuckle. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” he asked. Dean was grinning too, obviously in on the joke.

“Luke’s a genius, Sammy,” Dean said. “The dude never shows up to class but he gets straight A’s.” 

Now Sam was pissed. “Are you serious?” he demanded, but Cas’s amusement was all the proof he really needed. It took a lot to make Cas smile, much less laugh like he and Dean were doing now. 

Sam groaned, but it was too late to back out now. If he even wanted to back out. Which… he didn’t. Not completely at least. Some part of him was curious as to why the class thug would bother noticing, much less asking out, some sophomore nerd. Even if aforementioned nerd’s brother was dating aforementioned thug’s brother; the Miltons had so many kids –adopted and biological– that really the older kids didn’t much get involved in each other’s business. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Sam froze, turning to his brother for help, but Dean only laughed and waved him towards the door. With a shaking breath, Sam opened the front door. Luke stood on the other side, cocky grin already spread out over his face, and– was that a _motorcycle_ parked by the Imapala? Yup. Definitely a motorcycle. And Luke was holding a helmet out to him. 

He stood for a second, torn between closing the door on Luke –after all, he had made the bet under false pretenses– and leaping onto the bike with Luke. 

“Well, Sam, you coming?” Luke asked, his grin as wide as ever. 

Finally, Sam took a breath, grabbed the helmet and stepped out the door. “Be back later, Dean!” he shouted as he shut the door before he turned to Luke. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to celebrate reaching 700 followers on Tumblr, and it goes out to i-am-satan-i-have-cookies who asked for Samifer. I've never written this before, and I'm not really familiar with the ship (being more of a Sabriel or Sam/Amelia type girl myself) so I hope I did all right!


End file.
